


Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' first Valentine's Day

by apprentieguerriere



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, first Valentines day, i am late so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprentieguerriere/pseuds/apprentieguerriere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' first Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under the command of Lauren, so please don't judge, it's just a little thing! First time writing these two too.

It happens on a very ordinary Wednesday morning. It’s actually a pretty good morning for Pepper Potts : for once, Tony didn’t get up in the middle on the night to go work on his robots or whatever, and he went to sleep at the same time as her. So she’s in a pretty good mood when she gets up, takes her shower, dresses up, gets out of her apartment with still plenty of time before work and gets into her car. For once, there’s no traffic jam on her way, and the coffee shop where she stops to get a warm drink has finally received the Chai tea she loves and that they hadn’t had for three weeks.

                She is smiling when she enters the Stark Tower, greets the bodyguards and enters the elevator that will bring her to the level that hew office occupies almost entirely. She gets out of the elevator after a few seconds (thanks to Stark technology, these things are faster than bullet trains), walks to her office’s door, unlocks it, opens it... And almost drops her tea right on the floor.

                There are flowers everywhere. Everywhere. Lilies, marguerites, roses… An explosion of red, pink and white that covers about 60% of her office. There are even flowers hanging from the ceiling! After a brief moment of stupefaction, Pepper takes her phone and punches in the number she always calls when something strange like that happens to her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Tony exclaims cheerfully as soon as he picks up.

                Pepper closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“Tony,” she slowly says, “you are aware that today is October 17th, right?”  
“Yeah, so what?”

                Another deep breath is required.

“You are aware that Valentine’s Day is on _February 14 th_ and that, thus, _today is absolutely not Valentine’s Day??_  
“Yeah, yeah, I know” Tony says as if those were just insignificant details, “but listen : you know I suck big balls at this kind of things. We both know that I can go months without knowing what date it is and that I have about 80% of chances to forget any romantic event.”  
“Yeah...” Pepper says, not too sure of where this is going.  
“So yesterday, I was thinking about Valentine’s Day, and that this year would be our first together, and that I had better not fuck up on that one, and then I thought : why not celebrate it now, while I’m thinking about it, then! Okay, it is a little bit early, but at least, that way, I am sure that our first Valentine ’s Day will have been great! So, what do you think?

                Pepper has to take another breath, but this time, a smile is spreading her lips.

“I think,” she says, “that you should come and join me so we can celebrate Valentine’s Day properly.”  
“No, no, don’t worry about that, I already booked a table at 8 PM at... OH. Oh. You mean..?”  
“Yes, I mean. ”  
“I’m deactivating the security cameras and I’ll be there in four minutes.”

                He hangs up without even saying goodbye, and Pepper laughs alone in the middle of the hundreds of flowers that surround her.

                Maybe he's a workaholic and maybe his sense of humor is a little bit too raunchy, but she loves him, that eccentric billionaire. To pieces.


End file.
